Forever Brothers
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: this is my idea for a tmnt multiverse crossover. it will have 2k12, 2k3, and 1987 in it. and the Shredders and Kraang are not the main enemy in this, i have created an enemy just for this story. but it fits really well and its worth reading. things will start to pick up in chapter 2.
1. The Problem Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story, no money being made, blah blah blah

**2012 version**

Below the city of New York, our favorite turtles were going to watch their new favorite show. Well, they would if the televison was working. All the televison was giving them was static, and they were trying to watch a video. The purple masked ninja turtle was standing behind it, trying to fix it for his brothers. He went around and popped out the casset and inspected it.

"Well the video is perfectly fine. I know the vcr is good since I fixed it yesterday. It has to be the tv that is the peoblem." He said. Then he went around to the back again.

"You can figure it out faster if you'd stop talking and fix it already." His red masked brother said impaitently.

"Don't rush me meathead. This is very delicate work and requires time." Donnie replied as he was fiddling with wires.

So while the brains of the group worked on the tv, the other three turtles left to entertain themselves. Later April and Casey showed up.

"Hey guys." April greeted.

"Hey Apr-Ahhh!" Donnie yelped as he tried to stand up and go greet his love, but tripped over wires and fell flat on his face.

"Look at that Red, he's really _fallen_ for ya." Casey said with a smirk. Donnie glared at him as he untangled himself and got up.

"Usually you call before you get here." Donnie took notice.

"I tried, but my t-phone isn't working. All it's giving me is static. I didn't even know phones could do that." April said. Just then, Mikey ran in panicking.

"Donnie! Donnie! Dude, the fridge is dark! You gotta fix it! Ice Cream Kitty is scared." Mikey said, pulling Donnie's arm but not moving him at all.

"What? That can't be. That light bulb was supposed to last another couple of months." Donnie said in disbelief, putting the hand that isn't being pulled by Mikey to his chin.

"And my computer wasn't working either. What is going on with all of my beautiful technology!?" Donnie exclaimed to no one in peticular. Then they heard screams and a crash echo in the serwers. Another set of screams and a crash soon followed the first one.

**2k3 version**

"You're telling me that every single televison screen isn't working? Seriously?" Don asked his video game loving brother. He was in his lab when Mikey burst in freaking out about the tv and his game. He was now in his swivel chair being shaken by his shoulders by his panicking brother.

"Exactly! So I tried to play that rpg, that we got sucked into before, on your computer and _that's_ not working either!" Mikey freaked out, shaking his brother more.

Don grabbed his younger brother's wrists and took his hands off of him, then gave him a look.

"But that simply just can't be." Don said with a shake of his head in disbelief.

"What's going on Don?" Leo asked as the eldest two brothers walked in.

"I'll tell ya what's wrong. Nutin' electronic is workin' an' Mikey's bored." Raph said with a hint of frustration in his accented voice.

"Well Mikey, you could always-" Leo began to say until Mikey cut him off.

"Don't you dare suggest training, meditation, or any of that other boring Leo stuff you do! I wanna have fun, not work." Mikey complained. Raph laughed at what he said.

"Well, you know I still have the inter-dimentional portal stick the other Donatello made. Maybe you could-" Don started to suggest but again Mikey interrupted.

"We can hang out with those little dudes! Awesome let's go! Cowabunga!" Mikey said excitedly.

Then he grabbed the portal stick from Don and turned it on. But then the picture of the other turtle universe suddenly changed. It began rapidly changing universes while the portal stick sparked. Then eveything stopped.

But it only stopped for a second. It then sucked all of the turtles into it. The turtles all screamed as they were sucked in. The portal stick then closed and fell to the ground.

**1987 version**

"Sorry fellas. I just can't seem to figure out what's wrong with the televison." Donatello said as he put away his tools and got up from behind the tv.

"Great. One day off and there's no boobtube to watch." Raphael complained.

"Not only that, but my turtle-comm's busted so we can't even order pizza. And everything in the kitchen isn't working, so I can't even make one! This is a mondo problemo dudes!" Michelangelo complained as he left the kitchen and into the tv room, but with more panic in his voice.

"Hey! I know! We might not be able to watch any boobtube and eat pizza in _our_ universe, but what if we went to _another_ universe?" Donatello said to his brothers.

"What do you mean Donatello? We can't go and visit those other turtles. We don't have the portal stick." Leonardo said to his intelligent brother.

"Oh contraire! I have entirely rebuilt our own inter-dimentional portal stick." Donatello said matter-of-factly. Then he quickly ran into his lab and back into the tv room. In his hands he held a device that looked like a tripped out flashlight, exactly like the other turtles had.

"Well what are we waiting for dudes? I want to dig into some pizza! Cowabunga!" Michelangelo said with a fist thrown into the air.

Donatello turned it on and projected the picture of their turtle friends' darker then, just like with the other turtles, the portal stick started sparking and changing pictures.

"That's not supposed to happen." Donatello commented.

"Well _this_ is a shock. Did it surprize _you_ as much as me?" Raphael said sarcasticly to you.

Then the portal stopped on a peticular universe and sucked them all into it. The turtles all screamed as they got sucked in. Once they were, the portal stick closed and fell to the ground.


	2. Turtles Times 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the turtles belong to Eastman and Laird

btw, there's this joke I thought of all on my own. It's basically a crack at how 2003 Raphael has such dark green skin. 2012 Raphael uses this insult and I personally think its hilarious, just so you all know

Donatello = 1987 _Leonardo = 1987_ **Raphael = 1987** Michelangelo = 1987

Don = 2003 _Leo3 = 2003_ **Raph3 = 2003** Mike = 2003

Donnie = 2012 _Leo12 = 2012_ **Raph12 = 2012** Mikey = 2012

The 2003 turtles all fell into a sewer tunnel, the portal above them closed. They all groaned as they were regaining their senses. But before they were able to get up, the portal opened up again. More ninja turtles fell thru just like they did and landed right on top of them.

"Hey little guys. Always nice to see you four again. Oof." Mike said before he let his face hit the floor. Raph3 ground his teeth together in rage.

"Looks like we broke our own fall. Thank you us!" Raphael joked.

"Will ya get off'a me!" Raph3 yelled in anger. Raphael laughed before he got off of his counterpart's carapace. Soon everyone was standing and brushing themselves off.

"So in what universe are we? An' how'da we get outta here?" Raph3 asked, still mad.

"Calm down Raph. Don, got any ideas?" Leo3 said turning to his smart brother. Don took a quick look around.

"Well, I have no idea what universe we're in. I don't remember seeing one like this when we were showed the multiverse. But I know who could help us." Don said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Donatello asked his counterpart.

"That we _still_ need a pizza like mondo fast! I'm starving!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're just withering away to nothing. You haven't had a pizza in a whole 15 minutes. The torture you must be feeling!" Raphael said dramatically. Michelangelo gave him an "is not amused" look.

"You know how serious this is Raphael. If he doesn't get a pizza soon, we'll all go crazy from the constant whining." Leonardo said to his jokester brother.

"An' here I am thinkin' ya four already _were_ crazy." Raph3 mumbled with his arms crossed.

"Can we please get back on track here guys? Don, who were you thinking could help us?" Leo3 said, trying to establish order one more.

"Ourselves of course. Since this is a new turtle universe, there must be more turtles here." Don figured. Donatello nodded as he talked, showing that was what he was thinking.

"Good thinking. That's probably our best option right now. But how do we find them? We know they are here is the sewers, that's something that never changes with each turtle unviverse." Leo3 said.

"That's not true! The Super Turtles live in the Shell of Justice! Which is a building, so ha! Poked a hole thru your logic." Mike corrected, feeling superior. Leo3 gave him a look. Mike nervously grinned back at his leader.

"So shall we try this way?" Mike said with his nervous grin. Then he started off in a direction, walking quickly. Leo3 rolled his eyes.

"Super Turtles?" Leonardo questioned.

"Dun ask." Raph3 replied with a slight shake of his head. Everyone else then followed Mike thru the sewer tunnel.

"I just wish the technology was working. I could of used my shell cell, and...Donatello's, to triangulate the coordinates of this world's Donatello's phone. Whatever he may call it." Don said as they walked thru the sewers.

**In the Lair**

"Did you guys hear that?" Mikey asked in a loud whisper. Everyone froze at the sudden noises.

"Yes we heard it you shell-brain!" Raph12 yelled.

"Let's go guys. We should figure out what it is." Leo12 said. Then the four turtles all ninja'ed their way out the lair's entrance.

"You should stay here April. You know, in case they get past us. Yeah, that's it." Donnie said to April before he left.

"So we're just back up? Lame." Casey said. April rolled her eyes.

The turtles all swiftly and stealthly went thru the sewer tunnel. They kept completely silent so they could hear were the noise came from. They suddenly stopped when they heard voices talking. They swiftly took out their weapons and waited. But their eyes widened at what they saw when the shadows rounded the corner.

"What the shell!?" The 2003 turtles yelled. All the other turtles yelled the same thing only "heck" instead of "shell". They all stared at each other with wide eyes, mouths open, and weapons drawn. After a moment, they all relaxed and withdrawn their weapons.

"Who the heck are you guys!?" Raph12 asked, well more like yelled.

"Let'me guess, dis is our counterparts from dis world. Right Don?" Raph3 said to Don.

Don nodded and said, "Must be. They _are_ mutant turtles."

"You shell-brains better answer my question and stop talking amoungst yourselves or else prints of my fists will cover your bodies!" Raph12 asked/yelled again.

"Hey! Enough wit da attitude! Or I'm gonna pound a better one in ya!" Raph3 yelled back to his counterpart. Raph12 gritted his teeth, his eyes practically flames. He took out his sais once again and squeezed the handles tightly.

"You wanna go Mr. Accent!?" Raph12 asked/yelled. Leo12 held him back by the shoulder. Raph12 looked at his brother and Leo12 gave him that certain look.

"Raph. Cool it. I got this." Leo12 said. Raph12 let out an exhasperated sighed.

"Whatever. But just you wait you molded piece of dark chocolate! This isn't over." Raph12 said. Then he put away his sais again.

"So, who are you guys exactly?" Leo12 then asked.

"We are you four. From other universes." Leo3 answered his counterpart. The 2012 turtles all looked stunned at his words.

"That is _so_ awesome! We're gonna have so much fun!" Mikey said, trying to contain his excitement but failing. Everyone was pretty sure they heard him "squee", and his brain explode.

"Well uh, I guess we should show you all to the lair then. Just follow us." Leo said kinda akwardly.

"What you dudes waiting for!? Let's go!" Michelangelo said, already ahead of everyone. Both of the other Mikeys followed him. Everyone else just shook their heads and followed their hyper brother.


End file.
